Silam Welsh
"The Celsus Princess" Daughter of the middle child(One of the Celsus leaders) Past When Silam was born her mother and father almost lost her. She was small and weak. But thanks to the planet's spirit, Ber. She surivied and grew up being watched by the planet's spirit. As a child she learned to ride most of the livestock her village had, and learned basic medical skills. As a teenager she started learning what it would take to one day become one of the leaders of Celsus. Which she found very boring. In her late teen years she was dressed in her finest clothes and was taken to the planets surroinding Mediam(Ducit and Novissime) to learn more about them. And ever since that, she has been wearing traditonal royal clothing, and has been decorated with the traditonal female noble paints. Present Silam escapes her planet(and her galaxy) to the closest galaxy in the universe. She now is living on Mythos quietly, not really doing anything and avoiding the Inhabbitants of the planet. Thus her father requested that two of each race in her home galaxy go out and try to find her. None have been sucssesful of course. Mostly because of the enviroment of Mythos acts as a good hiding place. She still wears her royal clothing and paints in respect for the spirit that saved her life(Thus making the fact she ran away very ironic). Appearance Silam is the shortest of all the Celsus'. Normal height being 8 feet exactally, she is 6 feet and 8 inches tall, due to her being born small. Also she has other abnormalities compaired to what most Celsus look like, her body is thicker(On might say she is 'A little chubby') and her hair is lighter(While most Celsus have dark brown hair, hers is a sandy blonde color) Personality Silam is a very feisty person, she can be loud somtimes but she mostly remains silent. Especially around people she don't know. She has a good sense of humor and loves making people laugh. One may say that she is the type that 'goes with the flow'. Unless someone is doing something that just isn't right. In such case she can step up and become the leader. The only true time that she isn't mellow is when someone is being a; quote 'Asshole'. Graudally she she changes, while keeping her other traits. She then can change from being mellow to being super uptight and ready to fight. Another good trait of her she develops is that she has a 'femminist' like look about certain things. She wants men to treat her equal. She hates when someone is nice to her just because she is a girl. One would say that she is the kind of person that would: Hold open doors for both genders, and would defend anyone of either gender. She can't stand it when people say things like 'I wouldn't hit a girl' or 'Ladies first'. Another thing about her is that some may think that she is Bisexual. But that has never been confirmed, or is yet to be confirmed.